


The People's First Order

by join_thejourney



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cults, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_thejourney/pseuds/join_thejourney
Summary: Rey Jaccobs never had a family, save for her once-foster brother Finn. When she finally ages out of foster care, she is searching for a place to call home. Reuniting with Finn, she discovers he has been living with a commune who call themselves, 'The People's First Order' and decides to see it for herself. There she meets the 'family' who are led by Father George Snoke, a religious man ordained by God to lead those worthy of Heaven along with his son and heir, Kylo Ren. She only ever wanted a family, but instead she finds herself tangled in a web of secrets, lies, and darkness that threatens to consume her and the 'family'.- Dark Religious Cult Star Wars AU based off a multitude of various cults and Adam Drivers own commentary on Kylo Ren-
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Phasma/Snoke, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Snoke (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The People's First Order

**Prologue**

**The Middle**

“Oh! You just look beautiful! The perfect blushing bride!” A quick peck on her cheek was followed by the enthusiastic words and Rey hoped that her smile in the mirror didn’t look as pained and tight as it felt. She fiddled with the bouquet in her hands, a strange combination of baby’s-breath, oleander and chrysanthemum’s and the bodice of her dress suddenly felt suffocating. She watched as the older girl turned and made to hurry from the room, presumably to finish getting ready for the wedding and she felt the words tumble from her mouth before she thought them through.

“ _Rose!_ Would you please get Kylo?” Rose turned, a wiry smile on her delicate, round face and she winked before nodding and hurrying along. Rey waited for the door to close before letting out a shuddering breath, the flowers shook in her hands and small white tufts of baby’s-breath fell onto the aged wooden floor as she tried to count to ten in her head... it had always worked at calming her down when she was younger.

She felt like she waited an eternity for the knock to come and when it did, she felt herself jump where she stood and she quickly called for the person to come in. Kylo stuck his head into the small room and gave her a once over before a large smile bloomed across his handsome face and he hurried inside, shutting the door before anyone had a chance to spot him. He was dressed in a fine dark suit and his hair fell in the natural waves around his face and as he looked down at her, she felt the traitorous tears well up in her hazel eyes.

“ _Kylo!”_ She basically flung herself into his arms, which quickly encased her and held her tight, the small pearls on her dress digging painfully into the pair, but neither seemed to notice as she cried into his chest while he made quiet, shushing noises. His hand held the back of her head, unable to ran his fingers through her hair like he usually did since it was twisted into a strange up-do for the special occasion.

“ _I can’t do this.”_ The words were muffled into his suit and she felt like she was choking on her own tongue as he pulled back slightly, cupping her face as his own dark eyes filled with tears.

“I know this is hard and so strange, but I’ll be there every step of the way… it will all take only a moment and then after _tonight_ we’ll be free to be together! This has been done plenty of times, it’s a beautiful and sacred tradition and-“ Her pained cry broke his words and he leaned down to press a rough kiss against her warm forehead before he leaned down and placed one on her lips. Their tears mingled and she tasted the salt against her dry lips as she wound a free hand across his neck, pulling him closer to her as she stood on her tip-toes and he bent awkwardly at the knee.

“It’s one night… you’ll become apart of the family in the eyes of God and our Father shall bless you. Once that is done we shall be free to be together under his never-ending love and our union will bring our community into the new era. Once I am the Father, I’ll ban this practice and no one else will endure this night again and… and…” He was at a loss of words as they huddled close together and she tried to find peace in his words and yet her hands still shook violently and her stomach turned and twisted in knots.

“ _Rey.. Father says it’s time.”_ The two jumped at the sudden knock and she roughly cleared her throat and echoed back.

“Alright, I’ll be down in just a minute!” They waited until the footsteps disappeared before turning and looking at one another, Kylo bending down to quickly steal one last kiss before she would be escorted down the wooden steps and into the waiting gallery room where the Family would be waiting.

Today, Rey Jaccobs, a nobody raised in foster care and never having a family or place to call home, would be initiated into ‘ ** _The People’s First Order_** ’ as the twenty-eighth wife of their leader and Father, George Snoke.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of what will hopefully be 22 chapters long! a fun and dark modern AU all about Reylo! please bookmark and stay tuned for the updates and don't forget to leave kudos along with any comments or questions you might have below! much love <3


End file.
